


Before the Sun Rises

by vee_djarin



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Soft Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vee_djarin/pseuds/vee_djarin
Summary: Din misses Grogu but is comforted by reader. GENDER NEUTRAL
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Before the Sun Rises

In the months that I've come to know Din Djarin I've learned many things. I learned he is a child of The Watch. His beskar plates are as much as a armor around his body as they are his heart. But never have I seen him heartbroken. We've all lost something to the empire. Many of us lost everything. No family left. No home. No possesions. All our friends are dead and gone. We all had to fight through the pain and thats why we're all here. Some of the last Mandalorians in the galaxy. There no time to dwell in the past or mourn. So its jarring to see Din, of all people, sitting on the dining hall floor, eyes closed to the world, alone in the middle of the night. 

I proceed carefully in walking towards him but I'm certain he can hear me. I sit down next to him on the floor approximately a foot away. 

"Are you okay?" I ask. Its a redundant question but I don't really know what to say in this type of situation. 

"I'm," he hesitates "fine." 

"No you're not. Theres no point in lying. I've seen enough pain in my life to recognize it. What is it?" 

"The kid. I miss him." 

I've never met the child. I've heard from Bo Katan and Koska that the child is absolutely precious and I can tell he means the universe to Din. 

"I can tell you love him." I sit down next to him. The low light highlighting his face. It took a couple months but eventually he got comfortable showing his face to our clan. But he still doesnt remove it in front of non-Mandalorians. 

"He's one of the only things I love anymore. For so long I had nothing. I lost my parents and the Mandalorians took me in. For years I've been doing work for other people as a bounty hunter but when I found him," his voice breaks "I finally had something to be selfless for. I had someone to care for." 

"Oh Din. But now you have more. You did the right thing and let him go. He's safe now. And now you're the ruler of Mandalore. You have even more people to care for. And you'll see him again. I will lay down my life for yours if it means you'll be reunited one day." Din turns his head to me to looks me in the eye. 

"No, I couldn't ask that of you." 

"Why not? You are my king and I am in your service. I will go to whatever lengths I have to to make sure you're happy." Its out in the open before I can take it back. 

"Why should you care about my happiness?" 

"I've been where you are. I had to let someone go for both of our safety. It haunts me every day. They died before I could come back for them. I'm not going to let you go through that pain." 

"Then don't make me go through the pain of losing you too. I don't have many things I love left. I don't want to lose you too" he mutters, his body turns towards mine. 

It takes a moment for his words to fully process in my brain. Does that mean that he... loves me? I decide to ignore it. It's better to just not overthink it. 

"Okay. I promise I'll stay safe. For you." 

"Thank you." 

"I suppose we should go back to sleep," I suggest. 

He nods and rises from the floor. He offers his hand to help me up and I accept it. Once Im back on my feet Din turn to walk away. 

"Din?" 

"Yes?" He turns back to face me. 

I make sure to not make any sudden movements because its most likely been decades since he's been held but I slowly step towards him and wrap my arms around his torso. He stiffens for a moment then relaxes, returning the hug. His breath shudders and pulls me in closer, enveloping me. I bury my face in his neck and breathe him in. 

We stand here for maker knows how long embracing one another. Din rubs my arm gently and pulls away slightly, just enough to look me in the eyes. There is no longer sadness and pain there but a timidness I've never seen in him. He wants something yet he refuses to ask. His eyes dart down to my lips for a moment and I understand what he's asking. 

Like magnets, our lips are slowly pulled toward each other. They brush together ever so softly then he leans in and closes the rest of the gap. Right now, with my body pressed solidly against his, arms around his waist and his hands gently cupping my face, a word flashes to my mind I would have never thought to associate with Din. Innocent. 

The way he kisses me is shy, soft, slow and sweet. Like he's afraid to put his feelings out in the open. Like it's for the first time he's ever been this vulnerable. So I reassure him I'm not going anywhere. I kiss him back absolutely shameless and heartfelt, making sure he knows this is what I want. That he doesn't need to be afraid. That our place in the universe is together. 

He is the one to break the kiss, resting his forehead against mine. His breath comes out in short huffs. His thumb tracing an unknown pattern on my cheek. 

"We should probably get some rest. It'll be an early morning for the mission," I say, mostly tring to convince myself that I want to go to sleep more than I want to be here with him. I don't ever want to leave his embrace. 

"I don't require rest at the moment. You?" 

I translate his words to 'I dont to leave you quite yet.' 

"Me either," I whisper. 

And we hold each other until the first sun rises over the horizon.


End file.
